Change of mind
by simply-me.xx
Summary: Austin has always found Ally Dawson annoying right from when they were children, but what happens when she finds out something about him that makes him have a change of mind? Disclaimer: I only own the plot and some of the characters please read and review xx COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is just something else I'm going to try out, so let me know what you think of it x Kind of based on the book called Flipped by ****Wendelin Van Draanen.**

(Austin's POV)

It was her. Again. Why couldn't she just leave me alone? Ever since I had moved into this house she had got in the way and pestered me, and I was fed up. It all started 8 years ago, when my family moved into this house.

"_Austin, come on, we are already late." My mum, Sophie called from the bottom of the staircase, whilst my dad, Peter was loading the final items into the removal van that we had hired. It was crammed full with all our furniture from the house I had grown up in for the first 7 years of my life. It had been situated in a little village just outside London, and I was sad to see it go. My room had been stripped of any life that was once in it, and now it looked like a storage room, part from nothing was being stored in there._

"_Coming mum." I slowly drifted downstairs, clinging onto my Star Wars magazine in one hand, and my scruffy, old teddy in the other. I wandered out to our car, and looked back fondly at our old house, that was going to be somebody's new house only tomorrow._

_We drove for about 4 hours down south, through Surrey, Hampshire, Dorset and finally arriving in Devon, where our new house was. Our street was long, the houses quite big with garages all painted different colours. The houses were all made out of sturdy brick, making them all look similar. The front lawns were mainly just a driveway and some grass, although the occasional one had some flowers, or a tree. Just behind our street was some fields that stretched out as far as I could see. In the town centre there were a few high streets that had shops spread along, with cafes appearing here and there. From what I could tell this was going to be nice. This was all before I met Ally Dawson. _

_We pulled up to the house my parents had bought. It was a decent sized house, with a white garage out the front- there was room for two cars on the driveway next to the little garden, which contained a little pebble patch with a few flowers at one end, the rest just grass- easy to maintain. Dad and I went to the van to start unloading some stuff whilst my mum went to look around the house, when from nowhere this girl appeared in the van as well._

"_Do you need any help?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice, that made my dad grimace, and me just shrink back. _

"_Umm, no, now shouldn't you be getting back- your parents must be worries." My dad politely replied expecting to just go, but this little girl was persistent, and completely obvious to any sort of hint. _

"_My mum knows where I am, and she said it is fine." And she smiled again, towards us both. She grabbed my hand and before I could object she was already talking again._

"_Let's take this box in and then I can help you set up your room." My mouth opened and closed like a goldfish. I looked at my dad asking for help, and before he could say anything she had already gone into the house. I stood there for a moment trying to regain my ability to speak, when my mum appeared in the van doorway._

"_Who is the little girl that just invited herself to dinner, claiming that she could be 'very helpful'." Mum raised her eyebrows at us both, whilst we imitated gold fish again for the second time in 5 minutes, because of this irritating, little girl._

_Well, she stayed for dinner, talking the entire time about her instruments, and her mum and dad, and her dog, Toby. By the end of it my family were exhausted and could probably write a biography on her life. But the worst part was she didn't seem to take any hints whatsoever. Both my mum and dad had tried._

"_Sweetie, shouldn't you be going home now?" _

"_No, I'm ok Mrs Moon. My mum knows I'm here and I'm helping you so I'll stay." _

_Finally she went home at 8pm, when her mum came round to retrieve her beloved child. But, being the stubborn little thing she was, she was knocking on our door at 8:30am saying she can stay for the day and help. Each day got worse and worse – she seemed to talk more and more as they days went on, and quite honestly I've never liked her since._

_Her birthday came up pretty soon after we arrived and it was there I met her eccentric cousin Dez- he was extremely tall, with red hair and wore outrageous outfits that never seemed to go together but somehow he made them work…kind of. She was the same age as me, although her birthday was a few months before mine, which she never failed to stop mentioning. Dez who was 16 at the time, barely talked to me- he was talking to family and I haven't really heard much about him since, which is surprising because Ally goes on and on about her family. _

_Years past and nothing really changed including the annoying part- I kind of hoped it was something you could grow out of, but for her it was obviously some sort of permanent characteristic. I cannot express how annoying that was. She would always find some sort of excuse to come round like 'I have some eggs for you' or 'would you like me to help in your garden'. And every day I had to try and find a new way of saying no, because even though she was annoying beyond belief I couldn't bring myself to permanently damage her feelings- that felt slightly harsh. My mum had grown a little bit more of a liking to her, than me and my dad. She once invited her round for dinner again on her own though, not with her family though, and she managed to make 1 story last the whole dinner time- something about a trip to the fair or something._

_In school she would pester me all the time. She would sit with my at lunch and talk the whole time- she would come and watch me practise basketball after school or if I decided to do some extra revision for my exams she would claim her grades were also going down in that subject, and that she also needed extra revision. My friends started shouting out 'clingy' towards her whenever she passed but none of it seemed to faze her whatsoever, in fact in some ways it made it worse- she obviously thought that it was a good thing. It got the point where she got her friend Sydney to come and talk to me while she giggled in the background, pretending to hide._ _I mean, seriously. I need a break. __ I was beginning to get a reputation of being Ally's crush and I was labelled this whenever anybody new came, bringing you up to date._

My dilemma. The new girl, Skye, was gorgeous. She had long blonde curly hair, and she was slim and beautiful in like every way. She was smart and like every guy was drooling over her. Now, over the years I had gained popularity- I wasn't horrible or anything but I was popular, meaning I had first dibs on the new girls, but I have a problem. Ally still won't leave me alone, and Skye has already told me that I was hot but she didn't want to get in the way of Ally and I. I let my jaw drop when she said that- what possibly gave her the impression that I liked Ally? Honestly, I was trying to get away from her 99% of the time? I have to show her that this isn't what it looks like, but with Ally clinging onto me all the time I had no idea how to show Skye that.

Ally came round last night again, without an invitation I might add, and was telling my parents about Skye.

"She is pretty and smart, but I don't mind- I'm still popular and everything…" and on and on she went, about how nice Skye was, but how it didn't affect her. I just sat there staring at the floor, not once looking at her or my parents, to see their expressions- I expect my dad was as bored as I was, but my mum probably attempted to look interested.

Once she was gone my dad turned to me, with his eyebrows raised.

"You guys friends then?" I choked on my water that I was drinking, spitting it out onto the table, as my mum gave me a disapproving stare. I coughed violently for 10 seconds or so before looking back at my dad hoping he had forgotten, but no, of course not. I mustered up the best enthusiastic face I could do, even though I knew I had already blown my cover.

"Umm, sort of…yeah…" My dad laughed, amused at my little scene, but turned it into coughing when my mum turned her disapproving stare onto him, before it fell back onto me again.

"She is a lovely girl, Austin. Very chatty. Why don't you like her?" I stared at her incredulously, before realising that she was being completely serious. My dad sat behind her, still finding it amusing, smirking at me, knowing that I was trying to find some sort of reason that wouldn't get me in trouble with my mum.

"Don't you find her a little pestering, just a little…?" I showed a small amount with my fingers, and then faded out, lowering my hand slowly, when I realised that my mum was about to give me a lecture, because I was being horrible.

"No Austin, I do not, she is a lovely girl, and I think you should talk to her more." What! NO! My mum cannot be suggesting I spend more time with this girl that would not leave me alone- I was trying to get away from her, not get closer. How was I supposed to get to know Skye now? Well done, Austin, you've completely blown your chances.

"No, mum, that's not fair-"

"Well, why not?"

"Because…" But right now I couldn't find an answer that wouldn't result in more trouble, so I just shut my mouth, and slouched back into my seat, a scowl on my face. I heard a knocking on the door, and looked through the window beside the door. I shrunk lower in my seat, when I saw who it was.

"Speak of the devil." My dad muttered

"Peter!" My mum was getting clearly annoyed with both of us, rather quickly. She made her way towards the door and opened it, smiling.

"Ahh dear, what may we do for you?"

"Hi, Mrs Moon. I've been growing my own apple tree and I was wondering if you would like some." My mum looked uncomfortable…none of my family actually eats apples- don't like the taste.

My dad laughed a little, before quickly exiting when my mum gave him a death stare. I just sat there, emotionless.

"Yes, that would be lovely, thank you." She smiled and took the box, and closed the door as Ally walked away from our house.

"Now, mum, what are you going to do with those apples?" I told her sarcastically, while she just gave a pointed look, before walking into the kitchen in silence.

I woke up next morning to a loud noise. Somebody was knocking on the door, at 8am in the morning. Who on earth would knock on our door at this time on a Saturday morning? I sleepily opened the door, my hair a mess, still in my pyjamas, to be met face to face with an eager Ally Dawson. Of course.

"Umm, hi…" I managed to get out. I stared at her drowsily, while trying to think of something sensible to say, but she managed to save me from having to do that, as always, because she was always so talkative, even at this early hour.

"I saw that you loved my apples so much last night, that I brought you some more this morning." She produced a massive cardboard box out in front of her and put them eagerly in my hands before I could protest. I didn't have the heart to tell her that we don't like them, so I just muttered a thanks and shut the door. Plonking the box down in the kitchen I traipsed back upstairs, wondering what on earth I was going to do about Ally Dawson.

**Please read and review and tell me what you think and feel free to ask questions. Try out my other story 'Get a grip on the real world'- appreciate it x thanks xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, here's the second chapter. In answer to your question ItsYaGirlTerTer neither of the parents liked her at first, as a child, but as she grew older his mum started to like her and think that she was a nice girl, but, like Austin, his dad still doesn't like her. Sorry if I didn't make that clear in the last chapter and hope it's better now xx thanks for your review, and please anybody else that has questions just ask. **

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter**

I drifted back to sleep once I reached my bed, because nobody should be awake at this, especially not a teenage boy, but before I got a chance to my mum came in wanted to know who was at the door.

"Just Ally, mum, with some more apples." I said and then rolled over in an attempt to get some rest, but mum wasn't done. I mean, come on, couldn't we do this when I'm actually awake, but apparently the answer was no.

"But we don't eat them, and I feel sorry for that poor girl." I rolled his eyes, but because my face was in his duvet, my mum couldn't see…thankfully. She would have given me another lecture and probably make me see even more of her, which I definitely did not need or want.

"I have an idea, Austin, seeing as you guys know each other, how about you tell her kindly that none of us like apples, and give her back the box. Ahh, sorted, you can do that today before she gives us anymore."

I groaned into the pillow loudly. Why couldn't mum do it herself? Why me? I didn't make any attempt to agree so mum just stood there watching me, until I did, which took like 10 minutes.

"Urgh, fine, I'll do it, but can I please sleep first?"

Now it was my mum's turn to roll her eyes, but she agreed on an hour before I had to get and go, but of course now I had this other dilemma so I didn't get much sleep.

Instead I tried to work out how I was possibly going to get out of this one, then my genius mind struck again. I could throw out the apples when nobody was looking, and then when she delivers them each morning I could collect them and throw them out without my parents knowing, so they wouldn't have to deal with any apples, and part from the brief thank you for the apples in the morning I could ignore Ally as well.

This was an amazing plan.

30 minutes later my mum was back nagging at me to wake up and go and talk to Ally. I dragged myself out of bed for the second time this morning and took a shower, and stuck on some clothes.

I was ready 20 minutes later dressed in casual shirt and jeans, and my mum nodded approving of my look and started shooing me out the door.

She was obviously keen to get this done, which was why I didn't know why she couldn't do it, but anyway, here I was executed my genius plan.

So I casually walked over the road, and made it look like I was going towards the Dawson's house and at the last minute, swerved right and walked up our street. I passed all the houses that I remember looking at when we first arriving in this neighbour, how this place seemed calm and quiet. How I thought I was going to find a friend that would climb trees with me and make forts, but obviously somewhere along the line that was misinterpreted, and instead a got Ally. Lost in thought I made it round the block in no time at all, snapping myself back to reality to perform the final part of my wonderful plan- pretend I had come from the Dawson's house- thankfully mum wasn't watching the window intently to see because then I would be bust. So far, so good. I walked back up our drive feeling quite pleased with myself.

"Well?" My mum asked the minute the door was open. I rolled my eyes at her, and strolled into the house, and took my shoes off as I answered.

"It went fine mum, don't worry. Everybody was fine, and Ally and I had a nice little chat." I stated trying my best to make it seem that it had gone smoothly, without her seeing straight through me, but as I saw the clockworks going round in my mum' brain I realised I had gone too far with the nice little chat thing, and was proved right when my mum spoke.

"Well, considering your chat went so well, how about you go somewhere for dinner next week sometime, perhaps the nice restaurant on the corner. You guys could have a nice little chat there too." Now if anybody had said that too me I would have assumed they were being sarcastic, but my mother didn't take sarcasm very well and she never used it, and because of that I knew she was being dead serious. Kill me now! I tried to get out of it with very excuse in the book, but sadly my book was just not big enough, and mum was being so extremely stubborn, and before I knew it Ally and I were booked in at the restaurant on the corner for Saturday. What fun!

I carried throughout the week dreading this meal. Ally hadn't been so clingy this week at school, and her friend Sydney hadn't spoken to me in a while so obviously that little message passing thing was one of her childish traits that she had grown out of. She still sat next to me and lunch though, along with Sydney who rarely talked at all- not that that is a surprise. Ally could quite easily talk for two.

The apple tree that she has continued to produce a ton of apples which meant every day around 8am she knocked on our door, to which I promptly opened about 5 seconds later. She always had a massive box of apples, but not quite so eager to talk as she used to be as a kid which I was grateful for. I took the box off and told her thank you before she walked away and I went around the back to dump them in the dustbin. It became a little routine.

It happened again as usual on the day of our dinner at the restaurant. Knock knock. I walked in from the kitchen to open the door, my parents both still in bed. She stood there smiling with the green apples all freshly picked in another cardboard box. She handed them over gently.

"I'm looking forward to the meal with you tonight, you know?" I was going to come back with something sarcastically but decided against it at last minute.

"Oh really, that's nice." She looked at me, expecting me to say I was also looking forward to it, but I ignored her hint, and just said thank you ending the conversation. She nodded before turning away. I walked into the kitchen planning on doing the usual dumping of the apples, when I realised it was the bin day , meaning the bins were being emptied so I headed out front, minding my own business before bumping into someone. I looked up to apologise but the words froze on my tongue when I saw how it was.

"What are you doing with my apples and that trash bag?" Ally asked curiously. I looked around desperately trying to find some sort of plausible excuse, but it obviously took me too long because realisation dawned on her face rather quickly. She turned around hastily to see the dustbins all lined up ready to get thrown out. I looked back at her apologetically but I couldn't find any words and apparently neither could she as she just stared back, anger slowly filling up her chocolate brown eyes. She spoke first, after the long silence.

"Why?" Her voice broke down, as a single tear ran down her cheek. I couldn't tell her now, because it would probably break her heart, so all I said was sorry.

"No you're not, Austin." And she turned around slowly and walked back to her place, with the box of apples she had just taken out my arms. I had no idea what to say or how to react so I just stood there and watched this fragile girl go back into her house. I never did like Ally Dawson, but never did I think I would make her cry. Never did I think that I could be so horrible about a person that I would make them cry, but what made it a hundred times worse was that I was a coward about doing it- I wasn't brave enough to say I didn't like her apples and be slightly mean that way by not being appreciative, but instead I was horrible behind her back, by just throwing them out- her hard work of pruning the tree and everything just thrown in the trash. For once I felt sorry for Ally Dawson, and for once I disliked myself a whole lot for what I have done. Now, maybe the restaurant dinner wouldn't happen, my wish come true, part from the fact that it no longer was my wish, but my wish was to not have Ally Dawson upset and mad with me. I guess it's called a change of mind.

**Okay, second chapter done. Please let me know if you guys like the idea of it and how its going so far. Next chapter will bring a few surprises and if you have any idea what they could be let me know in the review section, and we'll see ;) any questions just ask and I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter, until next time xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, sorry it has been a few days- I was going to try and update every day until I was landed with 7 or 8 bits of homework that I had to do, so I'm sorry. I will try and update every few days but at the moment I can't promise because I'm super busy. Thanks for being patient though, and here's a longer chapter with some in Ally's POV, just for you guys xx please review and tell me if you like it so far :)**

Once I had realised what a jerk I had been, I realised I better go and see if she was alright- that was the best I could do afterwards to check on here.

Honestly, I was slightly scared about what I was now feeling about this girl I had disliked since I was 7 years old. I didn't understand what I was feeling because all I had ever felt was annoyance, but this was something else.

I don't think I could say I liked her, but I did feel guilty, incredibly guilty.

I ran towards their house and banged with my fist on their white wooden door loudly. I looked around their front lawn waiting for someone to answer; they had many flowers. It was a pretty, little lawn covered in bright green, freshly watered grass, with flowers scattered around the edge, all different colours.

A white fence ran across the front bit of the lawn next to the pavement. My head snapped back to the door just as her mum answered the door, a look of worry clear on her facial features. I had only ever seen her from a distance, even though she was my neighbour and another flood of guiltiness washed over me.

How had we possible not even spoken to our neighbours before?

Ally's mum cleared her throat, shaking me from my thoughts.

"I'm sorry, is Ally available to talk?"

I saw no real emotion on her face, a similar expression I saw on Ally before she showed her hurt just moments before.

I looked more closely at Mrs Dawson and saw many similar features such as the same chocolate brown eyes, and the same, small nose, she really did look like Ally's mum and I hated the fact we had never got to know this family, and that thought frightened me. I cannot believe how different

I am considering 15 minutes I was awaiting the visit from my annoying neighbour delivering her stupid apples.

Why had it suddenly all changed so dramatically?

And why can't I just forget about it and go back to how I was?

"No dear, I'm afraid she doesn't want to talk."

And then she shut the door slowly until it closed, and I still hadn't moved. It reminded me of the amount of times I had just shut the door in Ally's face when she delivered apples, part from the fact it wasn't discretely like his mum had just done, but it was full on slam in her face.

I slunk back to our house, that had a pathetic front lawn now looking at the Dawson's- I had never noticed it before but now I could see it so clearly, but they had never mentioned it, probably because we had never really spoken to her parents.

Ally had shared her thoughts on many different things but never once had she even mentioned our garden.

I walked back inside to find my parents had woken up, and were in the kitchen eating corn flakes, with a glass of orange juice.

The lights were turned on dimly, and the blinds were tilted slightly open. They were having a normal conversation about the weather while my dad read the daily newspaper that had some headline about a missing cat or something equally unimportant.

I didn't know what to say to them, so instead I just walked straight past them completely ignoring their presence, but the minute I did that I knew they would sense something was up, but my mum called me back for something I had forgotten about temporary- the dinner. She was extremely happy, but it looked like my dad couldn't care less.

I glanced at the floor, scowling, before composing myself.

"It's your dinner tonight with Ally."

I didn't know what to say her that would possibly make this all better- I ran over the possibilities in my head about what I could tell them- something came up for her? She was suddenly deathly ill and couldn't come?

But throughout this decision making I knew that I could only tell the truth because any more guilt would have killed me, and because of this I decided that I would just say the truth.

I took a long breath, and my mum's excitement suddenly dropped off her face, as her sign of showing that she knew something was up.

"Yeah mum, I need to talk you guys about that." My dad looked up from his newspaper putting the cat story on hold, because apparently it was so intensely interesting that he was still reading it.

I smirked in my mind at my dad's weird quirks before focusing back on the current problem. Mum was watching me intently, a slight frown slowly started to appear.

"Umm we had a fight this morning, and honestly I don't think she will want to go out and …"

I finished off lamely, highly humiliated about what happened.

I looked down at our shiny tiled floor that my mum had recently polished, and I felt awful that she worked so hard, and she really wanted this dinner to go well, and I had mucked it all up. I managed to look up and I winced immediately when I saw the disappointment taking over her entire face.

I had to do something to make it better.

"But how about we invite them over for dinner tonight?"

My dad, who was drinking his juice at this point, spluttered, spitting his juice all over the table, his dark green eyes wide, and his jaw slightly ajar.

Sat next to him, my mum looked like she had just been offered a noble prize. Her dark brown eyes had also opened wide, but with excitement and she had this massive grin on her face that made her look 10 years younger.

She started bouncing marginally, and was getting so ecstatic that I started to worry slightly. I placed my arm carefully on her shoulder, and she stopped bouncing, but the excitement never left her sparkling eyes.

I had no idea why she was so excited.

"That is such a great idea, darling! And we have never had them round before and it would be lovely. Ooh I'll make a roast dinner, and I'll start now."

She abandoned the table immediately and run upstairs to get changed.

Dad just looked at me in despair, and then put his head in his arms groaning something along the lines of it being unfair. I just rolled my eyes, feeling a little less guilty and annoyed with myself.

My mum came down the stairs eagerly, dressed up in her best red dress that was about knee height, sequins across the neck, before grabbing the kitchen apron and humming to herself happily.

She looked around at me, the smile never leaving her face to the point that it was slightly creepy, even from my own mum.

"Oh, Austin, honey, can you go and tell the Dawson's please about tonight?" Of course mother, it would be my pleasure, I thought sarcastically, but nodded and kept my mouth shut never the less.

I slunk across the hallway, covered in family photos, ranging from my mum and dads wedding right till this year, including ones of me as a baby, because that's exactly what I need cute girls to see when they come round- my baby photos although sometimes it actually works, something about girls and babies…anyways back to today's problem.

Slamming the door shut I manoeuvred through our front lawn and out onto the pavement, letting our elderly neighbour, Mrs Dockery and her dog, Susie, go past, nodded courteously towards them before crossing over the road.

Once going through their gate I made my way up to their door, running through different ways to say it in my head- I was only here about an hour ago asking them to let me see Ally but now I was here for an entirely different reason.

Mrs Dawson once again opened the door to see me, looking slightly less worried although not too pleased to see me. She cleared her throat before speaking, looking down at her hands which were held at a 90 degree angle from her body, anxiously fiddling.

"Look, I've already told you Ally doesn't-"

"No, no, no, that's not why I'm here. Actually we were supposed to be going to a meal tonight, Ally and I,"

I explained with great hand gestures that caused Mrs Dawson to step back away from me cautiously as I continued to explain.

"I'm assuming that she doesn't want to do that anymore considering the circumstances that instead we propose the idea that you all come for dinner at ours, only if you're free of course."

I added hastily on the end, looking briefly instead their bungalow. It looked quite spacious instead but looks can be deceiving.

Like our house, family photos were hung in the hallway, a small table placed in the corner with a red rose instead, fully bloomed.

It was quiet instead, and I realised why when I saw Mr Dawson just pull up in his pick-up truck in the driveway, and of course Ally would be making herself scarce the minute I left my house, making sure not even to catch a glimpse of me, and the thought just made me angry, mainly with myself because it was a constant reminder of the fact that I had been a jerk to her.

I just hope she agrees to attend this dinner tonight, giving me the chance to talk to her in a civilised environment…hopefully. Mr Dawson carefully walked up to us slowly eyeing the situation at found.

He looked between me and Mrs Dawson not really showing any indication of what he was thinking, but had obviously finished inspecting because he walked straight past us and into the house.

Mrs Dawson looked at me remorsefully before shouting out to her husband that we had invited them over, but he didn't seem that thrilled, similar to my dad's response actually.

"That's nice."

Was all he had to say, or at least while I was there anyways. Mrs Dawson sighed exasperatedly and just said that they were looking forward to it and would see us at about 7.

She looked extremely wary about the whole dinner concept, but that was probably because of her husband's reaction, and Ally's estimated reaction after what happened only this morning between us both, and I couldn't blame her, but being the selfish being I was, I didn't care as long as she turned up and I get the chance to say what I need to say.

I walked slowly back down their drive, admiring their garden once again. I sensed somebody looking at me, from the behind me, so I turned around quickly to see a face quickly disappear from one of the top rooms, and I knew it could only be one person, and for some reason the idea put a massive smile on my face. Ally.

(Ally POV) (Finally…)

Well, what do I say? My life has been eventful over the years, and I couldn't believe that after all these years I had such a dramatic change of mind. 8 years ago was the beginning of this whole episode.

_I was just minding my own business on one summer's morning, when I saw the sale sign across the road, where our lovely neighbours Mr and Mrs Reade had lived ever since I was born, and many years before then. _

_They were getting old, but they still managed to go out for a lengthy walk each morning, and sometimes I used to join them skipping in between them, as they laughed at me. I smiled fondly before running across the road wondering what was going on. _

"_Where are you going Mrs Reade?" _

_She looked up at me tears pricking in her eyes. I just looked up at her my eyes wide, an innocent smile playing on my lips. _

"_Oh dear, we're leaving, just for a while. I'm sure the people were moving in will be lovely. I've heard one of them is your age, you know." _

_At the time I didn't quite know that she meant permanently, so I just gave her a big hug, and giving Mr Reade one too, before skipping back my house wanting to play with my dolls._

_The next weekend another van pulled outside Mr and Mrs Reade's old house, and I knew what they meant- we had new neighbours, and one was my age. _

_Little did I know this would all lead to many, many years dreaming about the boy that was moving in across the road. _

_My glimpse of him was a flash of blonde hair, and I got really excited, so I asked my mum if I could help- she agreed, knowing id only be just over the road. I looked around the place, before realising that they were in the van. _

"_Do you need any help?" I asked the blonde boy and who I assumed was his dad. They looked like nice people. _

_The boy shrunk behind his dad- aww he's shy. His dad just smiled down at me kindly._

"_Umm, no, now shouldn't you be getting back- your parents must be worries." I looked up at them, wondering if they really wanted me to go back, but then it occurred to me that actually they were just looking out for me- how lovely!_

"_My mum knows where I am, and she said it is fine."_

_I replied looking around, trying to work out what I could take. I saw a small cardboard box labelled Austin's room. Perhaps that's what the boy's name was. I glanced at him sweetly, smiling._

"_Let's take this box in and then I can help you set up your room." I grabbed the box and ran inside, hopefully finding his mum, who was in the kitchen. _

_I tapped her on the arm, who jumped when she saw me._

"_Oh don't worry- I'm just from next door. If I stay for dinner, I can help more, and then you will get unpacked faster. Where's Austin's room?"_

_She just stared at me, and pointed towards a door on her left- she was pointing to Mr and Mrs's Reade's old study room. They really have changed it around. Oh well, I thought shrugging before going into the room._

_He came to my birthday party soon after he moved, and he met Dez. I miss Dez, but I hardly get to see him anymore after what happened- my parents said I won't be able to handle it. Never the less it was a fun party, and I enjoyed it with all my friends, especially Austin. _

_I also went to watch his basketball practise, you know, give him moral support, well that's what good friends do, isn't it?_

_So I went along and supported yelling his name whenever he got the ball, and cheered for him. I felt really good about it, and I just hope he appreciated it. _

_I once realised I liked him when I was about 10 or 11. _

_It just occurred to me that that was why I always wanted to be around him. He smelled so nice, and looked so cute, that I just couldn't help myself. _

_I sat with him and lunch, and helped him in class, hoping that there might be a chance that he will like me back, but it was a long shot. _

_This year, the new girl Skye turned up at our school. Quite frankly she was beautiful and I knew that Austin would like her, I just knew it. _

_I tried to sound confident when his parents asked me about her, when I went round. She was popular already, and all the guys were staring at her with hope that she would like them once every single day of her life._

_I guess she was used to it, but I didn't have a clue what it was like. The thing was, I didn't want everybody to like me, I just wanted Austin to like me. _

_My apple tree was starting to grow bigger, many juicy apples filled the leaves on my tree, and I had no idea what to do with them, because it was safe to say we couldn't eat all those apples._

_I glanced around the neighbourhood and my eyes landing on the house that the Moon's now lived in. I could give the Moon's some apples and then they wouldn't go to waste. I ran into the garage and found an empty bucket, and filled it up with some of the apples of the tree in our backyard. _

_Excitedly, I went over the street, knowing I would see Austin again. I walked past their car, and knocked on their wooden door. _

_Mrs Moon answered and thanked me for the apples. It carried on delivering apples to them for a while, hoping that I wasn't giving them too many. I was picking some apples, when my mum came out with the phone in her hand._

_I looked at her waiting for her to talk._

"_Mrs Moon rang, she wanted to know if you wanted to go to the restaurant with Austin next week?"_

_I nearly fell out the tree when she asked me. Part of me excitement, part of me shear confusion about why he would ask me._

_Perhaps he does like me, perhaps he does! I nodded manically excitement clear on my face. That would be awesome! _

_I delivered apples that morning._

This was the morning when I had a change of mind. _I knocked on the door at exactly 8am, and about a minute later Austin answered, rubbing his eyes exhaustedly, still in pyjamas looking extremely cute. _

_We went through our little routine of apple delivering normal conversation, expect today I added that I was looking forward to the meal- I did it on purpose gaging his reaction as I said it, but no excitement appeared and all he replied was that's nice. _

_It was slightly deflating and it made me wonder why he was even doing it. I stood there for a moment trying to work it out when somebody bumped into me, so I turned around sharply only to be met face to face with Austin. _

_What was he doing out here..? _

_I looked to what was in his hands- my apples and the garbage bag. I frowned briefly trying to work out what was going, and then realisation dawned on me when I saw the rubbish bins out front._

"_Why?" _

_I asked him, tears pricking in my eyes, my hands shaking with fury. He looked broken and devastated, but I was too angry to even register that. He was speechless and I just stared at him till he answered but all he said was sorry. _

_Pathetic. _

"_No you're not Austin." _

_Was all I could say. I looked at him for a second longer, and he didn't even bother to disagree with me, proving me right, and I felt a burn in stomach that I now knew as hate_

_I snatched the box of apples out of his hand, rubbing tears away from my eyes fiercely. I used to like Austin Moon, in fact I had since I met him 8 years ago, and I tried so hard to show him that, but he never cared._

_He didn't want me, he wanted Skye, and guess what, he can have her- they are both shallow, they deserve each other. I was officially over him, and I refused to go back there. I no longer liked Austin Moon. I hated him. I had a change of mind._

**So what do you think? This chapter was a little bit of a filler, but it showed you some insight to what Ally was thinking throughout all this, and I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and follow/favourite, it's mean a lot to me, and see you soon hopefully xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, thank you so much for all the views and reviews/follows I got on the last chapter. Glad you all enjoyed it! I'm really starting to like this story. Try out the other story I'm writing called 'Get a grip on the real world'- Just starting to build up a bit more of a storyline, and will update it soon! **

**Enjoy this chapter x Please read and review xx thank you :)**

_(Ally's POV)_

As I got home, I throw the box of apples on the carpeted floor in our hallway, tears blurring my vision, sounding like an elephant as my feet stomped up the wooden stairs, two at a time.

I flung myself onto the bed the minute I reached my room, tears now freely flowing down my face, as I sobbed into my pillow, my whole body shaking. I was broken.

Completely broken.

I couldn't believe that I was reacting so dramatically to a simple lie, but because it was Austin it made it a hundred times worse.

My crying slowly calmed down as I began to control it, but the previous minutes just kept replaying in my head. I cannot believe I actually liked the jerk that had lied to me, and because he seemed to do it without even caring about the consequences he had probably done it many times before.

I expect the meal that was going to happen was all his mum's idea- I bet he didn't even care, and this just made a fresh bucket of tears come out, as I continued to weep.

My mum came up knocking on my door, about 5 minutes after I got in, trying to get me to talk, but I wasn't up for confession time. Especially not confession time about the boy I had been secretly crushing on for like 8 years.

I heard banging on our front door, and my mum went down to answer it. I briefly heard someone talking, a voice I'd recognise anywhere. Austin Moon. I just buried my head into the pillow refusing to listen to anymore.

Thankfully my mum picked up on the fact that I didn't want to talk to anyone right now, and because Austin came round, she must have assumed it was him who upset, because she came up asking my gently if he had done anything to physical hurt me.

When I muttered a quick no she breathed a sigh of relief, but then looked at me again.

"What did he do then?"

She asked me softly, stroking my hair, as I continued to whimper into my pillow, which was quite damp by now. I didn't want to answer her, so I didn't move at up, part from the occasional hiccup that made me jump.

She sighed again before getting up again to more banging on the door.

Guess what? Austin. Again.

Can't he take a hint? But apparently it wasn't about me, because I heard him having an actual conversation with my mum. Curious I got up and stood on the landing, eavesdropping, just as my dad came in from the car. I frowned when I heard him suggest a family dinner with his family.

Umm, no thanks. Did he really not realise that I didn't want to see him or talk to him for a while, let alone the same day. I slowly walked back to my room, planning the many ways I could personally kill Austin Moon for being so inconsiderate, when the door shut.

Obviously my mum had agreed or disagreed, and knowing my mum, I knew we were going round to the Moon's this evening. I went over to my window that overlooked the front lawn, opening the curtain slightly to see the one and only Austin Moon walking away towards his house, when he suddenly stopped. He turned around quickly and we briefly looked at each other in the eyes before I swiftly shut the curtains, taking deep breathes.

What is wrong with me?

(Austin's POV)

I wandered back to the house, wondering why she would be looking at me. Is there something she wanted to say? Or perhaps she wanted to forgive me? Or maybe I'm just overthinking this way too much.

I shrugged my shoulders, trying to clear my mind, and concentrated on giving my mum the good news. I opened our door quietly when the smell of chicken pie hit me straight in the face, and it smelt incredible! I followed the smell into the kitchen where my mum was still humming happily.

I smiled fondly before clearing my throat. She turned around beaming at me, carrots in her hand.

"They can come." She squealed before running over and crushing me in hug, but I hugged her back and smiled. She just loved playing host. I shook my head affectionately before going to my room.

(5 hours later)

I was standing in front of my mirror, trying desperately to pick a decent shirt. I had a red and blue in one hand and a green in the other and I had no idea.

I had noises from outside, so I ran to my window and saw Ally and her family coming up, and she looked amazing, in her dark blue and black striped, cotton dress, with sleeves ending at her elbows, a thin, small black belt round her stomach.

Her hair was perfectly wavy, going half way down her back. Never had I really thought Ally Dawson was beautiful but today I just couldn't deny- no way. As I had drooling over her, thinking, I hadn't realised they had gone in, and that my mum was calling me from downstairs.

"Just coming mum."

I looked at my shirts and I automatically picked out the dark blue one. Not because Ally was wearing blue. No, of course not. I stood still, realising what I was doing. I was trying to impress her. How had I fallen for her so quickly?

I looked in the mirror for the last time, in our bathroom that was light blue coloured coordinated. Running a hand through my already messy hair, I sighed and slowly walked down the stairs.

"Ahh Austin," My mum ran up to me, still in her apron.

"Come this way."

I let her pull me into the living room where everybody else was gathered. They all looked up at my arrival, all but Ally. My eyes never left her, trying to get her to look up at me, but she refused, and continued to look at the floor, until conversations started up again.

She then looked up at my dad who she and her dad were conversing with, whilst Ally's mum had gone out into the kitchen to help my mum. I stood there awkwardly not quite sure what I was supposed to be doing.

My dad beckoned me over, and as he did Ally eventually looked up for the first time at me. She didn't smile, but instead looked straight past me as if I wasn't there. She really knew how to hold a grudge. I took a deep breath and walked over, attempting to join in the conversation that they were having. Something about plumbing circuits, but I wasn't really listening.

I just stared at Ally, as she was looking at the floor.

She shivered under my stare, but refused to look at me. Instead she excused herself to help out in the kitchen. I rolled my eyes in exasperation, sinking into the nearest sofa sighing. This was going to be a long night.

We sat down at the table, and I was next to Ally and now I wasn't evens sure if that was a good thing. Yeah, it was nice because I liked her and everything, but after all this ignoring I don't know how much more I could take.

It was exhausting trying to get her attention the whole time. My mum served up dinner, chatting cheerfully to our guests. All soon as all our plates were filled, my mum said a prayer before we ate.

Conversations started up quickly between the adults, that soon turned into just one, whilst Ally and I just sat quietly, not saying a word. Every now and then she would nod her head in agreement or mutter a few words to contribute to the conversation.

It was quite random and general in the beginning but as the dinner carried, more personal things came out, as we got to know these people that had been our neighbours for 8 years.

As they carried on to talk, something popped into my head, that I had been wondering for a while, and before really thinking of the consequences of my question, I just blurted it out.

"What happened to Dez?"

Safe to say I didn't expect them to react like they did, because if I knew I could have been a lot more tactful and subtle in how I asked. Ally visibly choked on a piece of carrot, coughing violently, excusing herself quickly from the table.

My eyes followed her out the room, before looking back her parents, confused.

It was deathly silent.

I didn't know what to say. Mrs Dawson looked down at her dinner, whilst her husband looked at me, pain written clearly on his face. I couldn't do anything to take away what I had just caused- why, oh why did I open my big mouth?

All I could do was apologise for the pain I had obviously caused them.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise, it was just…I'm so sorry."

I said apologetically, not really sure how to create the lively atmosphere again, that we had just a minute before. Mrs Dawson didn't make any movements as she continued to look down, whilst Mr Dawson just nodded at me.

He wasn't angry with me, but I could tell the whole situation angered him, as well as causing him pain. I just looked down at my vegetables which were now cold, swirling them round my plate with my fork. Mrs Dawson spoke first, and my head shot up.

"He's in hospital, has been for the last year. Cancer. It's unlikely that he will survive another couple of months." **(1) **

I felt tears filling up in my eyes, as I remembered him from Ally's first birthday party since I arrived her.

He was so jolly, and happy, and I didn't know what to say to make it better so I just apologised wishing I hadn't asked in the first place, because I had clearly ruined the whole dinner now, and the unmistakable feeling of guilt filled up in my stomach.

Ally came in quietly tears falling freely down her face, and I just wanted to hold her until all the pain went away, but I knew I didn't have the ability to do that, so instead I just stared at the table, feeling completely useless.

The Dawson's left soon after that, and my mum quietly said it would be nice to do this again sometime, but the comment was empty, because everybody knew that it wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

She closed the door as they left, leaning against it when it closed discouraged. She looked so tired, and now nobody had a smile on their face. My parents and I slowly cleared the table, and loaded it all into the dishwasher in silence.

I knew it was my fault that everybody was like this, and I felt awful after my mum had been super busy to prepare for this meal.

"I'm sorry mum, I didn't know. I really didn't mean to." She put the pot down that was in her hand, and smiled at me softly, and came over to me giving me a hug, as a tear fell down my cheek.

"I know, sweetie, I know."

My dad gave us a smile, and my mum motioned for him to come, and we had a massive family hug, letting out all our steam that had been gained over the last bit of the meal.

It felt good, nice- we hadn't done it in a while. I hadn't wanted to do it in a while but it felt right. Finally we broke the hug up, and mum went over the radio, and turned it on loud, shattering the icy, cold atmosphere.

Slowly forgetting about what had happened, we sang whilst putting everything away, cheering everyone up a bit. We cleared up quite fast and it was done it no time. My parents went into the living room to watch TV, but I couldn't face TV, so I went to my room, after telling them goodnight.

I had a restless night sleep, twisting and turning, but eventually I went to sleep for a few hours before the sun rose the next day.

It was a beautiful day, the sun shining brightly through my curtains, beams of light illuminating the room.

I got up slowly, remembering this time, yesterday it was the apple disaster. Man, I had made so many mistakes in the last 24 hours. I yawned and stretching out the kinks in my muscles, before collapsing back onto my bed exhausted.

After 10 more minutes of doing nothing, I decided to get up, wondering what I was going to do today, when I remembered the disasters of last night. Sighing, I ambled downstairs to meet my parents in kitchen as they were having breakfast, being a slight déjà vu from yesterday.

I sat down on the spare breakfast bench seat, and swiveled around gently, thinking.

"I'm gonna go round to the Dawson's and apologise for last night." My mum looked up and smiled at me, obviously agreeing with the idea. My dad showed less enthusiasm but nodded anyway, and continued to read his oh so interesting newspaper.

"I think that would be a good idea, honey. Try and keep some sort of friendship with them." I nodded, slipping off my stool, and walking out the front door.

Mrs Dawson answered when I knocked, looking surprised to see me, but quickly covered it up with a smile.

"Hi Austin, Ally's not here if that's-" She stopped when she saw me shaking my head. I leaned against the wall to the side of me.

"Actually, I came here to apologise to all of you because I ruined your night, and my parents, and of course I'm so sorry about Dez- he seemed like an awesome guy." I said honestly, as Mrs Dawson relaxed slightly and nodded.

"Yeah, he is lovely, and I can't believe it happened to him."

I have no idea what came over me at that second, but I felt that I should go and meet him. I asked how he was, in order to ask if he could come down and visit, but of course that wouldn't be a possibility, and now after everything I felt like I owed it to myself to do so.

"Can I go see him?

I know I've only met him once, but id quite like to again. That's if you don't mind."

She looked very dubious about the idea. Her face was masked, showing no emotion, but her body gave everything away- the way her muscles tensed and her posture changed, and I thought I had gone over the line. Again. But, to my surprise, she took a big breath and smiled at me.

"I don't see why not. Just wait here a second and I'll go get his hospital location and details."

I smiled at her gratefully and leaned even more into the wall, knowing I had finally managed to do something right. She came back quickly with everything I needed, offered me some money to catch the bus there, which I also took appreciatively, genuinely blessed with what she was doing, and how vulnerable she must be right now, yet even after everything I had done, she still let me do this.

So I set out to meet Dez, but my visit turned out to be much more eventful than I had planned.

**(1)- I'm not trying to belittle anybody's experiences with cancer- I haven't actually experienced anybody close dying from cancer, but I'm so sorry if you have, and I'm not trying to mock or belittle anything you've gone through x**

**Let me know what you guys think of this new chapter, and what you think will happen in Austin's eventful trip to the hospital. Please read/review/follow xxx see ya next time**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I decided to make a special effort to upload another chapter so soon because I had good feedback from last chapter! Thank you so much, and so you reward you guys here is another chapter! Hope you like it :)**

(Austin's POV)

Catching the bus was harder than I anticipated. The first one that came through was jammed packed that I didn't think it was even worth it, so I waited for the next, which happened to be going to the wrong place.

Eventually, the fifth bus along, it was going to near the hospital and wasn't that full. I paid the driver and sat near the back. There was only 5 people other than me on the bus- 2 older women chatting away about cats at the front.

A guy about 30 years old, dark brown hair, with headphones in presumably going to work, and two other teenager guys both about my age, wearing hoodies and jeans- what you would expect with teenagers.

We passed many financial buildings on the way to the hospital, driving around the outskirts of our town. It was edging on 10 o clock now, and people were up and about, wandering around the streets, walking dogs etc.

Slowly travelling through traffic, we finally made it to the stop where I was getting off. I thanked the driver on my way out, before hopping off the bus, and it pulled away.

Turning around 360 degrees sluggishly, I got the gist of what kind of an area it was- fairly neutral, harmless and family friendly or at least that was the picture in the day.

I dawdled to the hospital entrance, trying to comprehend what I was possibly going to say to Dez, and what kind of state he was in. None of the Dawson's really mentioned that- all I really knew was that he was alive.

I really should have asked, but before I could back out of this crazy idea, I had reached the door, and my feet were walking in unwillingly.

Never had I really liked hospitals: something about the clinical smell, or the pale mint green walls, that always looked so hygienic; nurses manically running around the place, saving lives here and there. Maybe it was because of the amount of death in a place that, well, should be quite the opposite.

Don't get me wrong, I'm sure they do wonders, and I think they really do their best, but I still don't like them.

I shivered briefly before hesitantly heading towards the receptionist. Scuffing my feet I reached the desk, and looked up rather meekly at the woman sat at the empty desk. She was typing away on the keyboard with her over manicured nails.

Her hair was done up in a ponytail and she wore a smart suit.

She looked up rather momentarily, before looking back at her computer screen.

1 minute went by.

Then 2.

I stood there awkwardly not sure whether it would be classes rude to clear my throat, knowing that she had seen me.

I went for just standing there until she looked up again. 2 more minutes later she finally did, smiling with her overly white teeth. After waiting this long, you would have thought I'd come up with something to say.

Wrong. All words left my mouth, and I just stood there stupidly.

"Umm…" She raised her eyebrows at my attempt to speak. I just coughed before starting again.

"Dez. Dez Worthy. I'm a friend. Could you possibly tell me where I could find him?"

She raised her eyebrows again, but this time I had no idea why. Did I have something on my face? Or did I say something wrong? I genuinely had no idea.

She obviously realised that I wasn't getting the problem, so rolled her eyes, as if I was the most stupid being on this earth, before telling me.

"I can't just let you in. Family have to give direct permission to the hospital, before letting in strangers." I just stared at her, feeling extremely dumb. Of course they wouldn't just let me in, I could be a murderer in for all they know. Why didn't I ever think anything through?

"To be fair, I didn't know that I was-" I stopped talking when she raised her index finger at me, holding the phone to her ear, signalling me to be quiet.

I just shut my mouth, and slumped against the desk, feeling completely deflated. She talked into the phone, nodding every now and then, her polished fingers drumming against the desk.

She hung up eventually, I wasn't sure whether I should still be here, but she looked up to me and then wrote down some words on a piece of paper, and handed it to me, rather reluctantly. I looked at it, before looking at her confused.

Written on the paper written in neat handwriting was 'Dez Fisher, ward 3, room 54'. She just pointed to the phone.

"I made a call- you can go through."

She pointed to a map to the right of her, mounted on the wall, about a 1m x 1m, protected by a clear sheet of plastic. I nodded, and thanked her, even if she was disbelieving of me.

I looked at the map, trying to work out how to get there before quickly scribbling out instructions on the back of the little sheet of watermarked paper, using the pen off the reception desk, muttering another thanks.

I walked down the corridors that were painted white, with the occasional wheelchair left at the side. Nurses and doctors passed me, scanning clipboards and talking about doctory stuff that I couldn't understand whatsoever.

This place was so complicated.

After a left, then a right, then two more lefts or something I finally got to ward 3, which was called the Butterfly Ward, because when building it that was apparently best name they could come up with. I pushed the wooden double doors open, and continued to follow the directions on the back of the paper.

Finally I reached the group of rooms that Dez was staying in. I followed the numbers down until I found 54. I looked around, suddenly feeling very out of place.

What was I even thinking, coming here? He won't remember me… I am officially the world's biggest idiot. I sat in one of those comfy seats opposite Dez's room, putting my head in my hands in desperation.

Several people passed me, but considering this was quite a common scene in a hospital, nobody checked to see if I was alright.

I must have stayed like that for a good ten minutes trying to work out what I was going to do next. I decided that considering I had come all this way, I should just man up and walk in there and explain myself, but part of me really didn't want to do that.

After 15 more minutes of debating with myself I finally made my mind up. I was just going to go in. I got up and gingerly walked towards the door and knocked gently, when I heard a soft 'come in'. I slowly opened the door to reveal a very pale guy sat up in bed.

The only thing that was the same was his eyes. I recognised the immediately, but other than that he looked completely different.

His skin was almost white, and he had lost all his hair. Piped were going into his nose and all I did was stare. He smiled weakly at me, but I didn't return it. I couldn't. I didn't know how to react.

"Well I didn't think I'd ever see you again, Austin." He said, his voice soft and pleased, and I managed to smile at him. I walked further into the room awkwardly and perched on the chair near his bed.

"I'm sorry. I know it's been like 7 years and I didn't even think you would recognise me, but after the Dawson's told me about you yesterday I wanted to see you. I know it's sudden but…" I faded off not sure how else to explain it.

Dez just chuckled at me. He shuffled on his bed getting comfortable, and then looked back at me.

"You know every time Ally comes and visits me, she tells me about you." He looks at me, taking in every aspect of my face. I tried not to show any emotion, but I'm very aware that surprise and some sort of pleasure appeared on my face, because he laughed at me again.

"What's up with you guys?" I glanced down at feet not sure how to answer that one. He kept silence giving me space to think, before I eventually answered after 2 minutes of silence.

"I'm not sure how to answer that. It's complicated." I continued to look at laminate floor as I answered not sure how he would take it. I gazed back up at him when he didn't a reply- he had his eyebrows raised.

"I have time." I sighed knowing he was right but I was still contemplated telling him. I wasn't one to openly share my feelings with another, but something about Dez seemed comfortable and I trusted him.

"I know, I know, and I'm sorry about that." I added forgetting that I had completely forgotten to give him my condolences. He just waved them off, and then smirked at me.

"Don't change the subject Austin. Go on you can tell me. I like stories." I sighed again, trying to formulate words in my mind that didn't make me sound like a jerk, but didn't really succeed, so I went for the truth- he would find out eventually anyway.

"Basically I lied to her about something really stupid and she didn't take well, as expected, but I never planned on her finding out. She did and she refused to talk to me afterwards- we aren't on good grounds at I don't like it." He nodded but didn't seem satisfied.

"Now start at the beginning. She said that over the years you didn't really pay attention to her or something like that- why?"

I really didn't know what to reply to this one. I had never talked about this to anyone, and if Dez tells Ally then she would hate me forever. Dez seemed to sense my struggle, but didn't let me out of it. Instead he encouraged me to carry on with a simple hand gesture.

I took a deep breath.

"Basically I didn't like her, I didn't want to talk to her or anything. I don't know what it was but I found her so incredibly annoying as a kid. She didn't shut up and I just didn't like her." Dez's eyes hardened slightly, but eased slightly when

I reassured him that that was no longer the case.

"I actually like her, now, and I don't know why. I had a change of mind. Her little habits that used to annoy me yet now they seem awfully cute. Her looks that were once childish now look beautiful, and its killing me that she is ignoring me, but I don't know how to make her change her mind, but now she just doesn't want anything to do with me."

I sounded desperate, and Dez picked up on it.

"Give her time. I'm sure I can drop a hint if you want." I shook my head, embarrassed. I couldn't believe I just told him all that, but I was determined to get her myself.

"No thanks. Somehow after 8 years there must be something that attracted her to me, and I want her to discover it again. I need her to like me again…"

He looked at me with sympathy, but I ignored it and looked down wishing more than anything for him to just change the subject. I would have preferred to talk about it for my entire life than what happened next.

After realising Dez wasn't talking at all, and over the last half an hour I realised this was unusual, so I looked up at him. Dez's eyes had transferred to the door, and slight panic had appeared in them, and then he looked down to his hands in his lap, not sure how to react. Confused, I turned around and my jaw dropped.

Standing in the doorway, tears following down her face was Ally, and I had no idea how much she had heard.

**There we go! I know it wasn't much, but better than nothing, right? Please read/review/ favourite! They mean so much and it makes writing so much more fun! Thanks guys and see ya soon x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! What's up? Anyways, thanks so much for all the reviews- they are incredibly special, and a lovely surprise after I come back from school. There has been some confusion after about what this story is based on. Basically there is a book called Flipped by ****Wendelin Van Draanen, and from her book, a movie was also made called Flipped. I haven't read the book, so my story is based on the movie, but I'm sure the book is awesome, and ultimately my credit goes to the author. I have tried to change quite a few things, but my basic plot line is same as the movie, and I'm assuming the same as book also. Anybody who hasn't seen the move, watch it! It's awesome!**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter :) Please review/follow/favourite xxthanks**

(Ally's POV)

I got home from being out with my friend Sydney in town. It was a sunny day and I decided I needed a distraction, so I rang her up this morning. She agreed to the idea so we went out shopping- it was fun, I bought a few nice tops, and a pair of light blue skinny jeans.

After last night, I knew it wouldn't do we any good just sitting there pondering about it, in fact it would probably drive me insane, meaning I knew I had to get out, and since Sydney was probably my only true friends it wasn't hard choosing who to ring up.

In fact it had worked pretty damn well. I was feeling better, and actually I had a lovely time and I really surprised myself in enjoying it.

We also went for an ice-cream afterwards on the sea front, as the waves lapped against the rocks, splashing white foam everywhere.

Sun was shining down onto the seaweed, making it sparkle, and even though the sea looked a splendid sight, nobody seemed to be out. We spoke about some random stuff like homework, and movies, but never getting personal.

She asked me what had happened last night, because I had vaguely mentioned it on the phone, but I wasn't in the mood to talk about it, so I brushed off the question, and changed the subject.

We went home shortly after that, and her mum picked us up when she saw us waiting at the bus stop. She dropped me off, and I wandered up our drive, noticing that the grass needed cutting, and that the cars needed washing- I'll tell dad when I get in.

I dug out my key from the bottom of the rucksack I had taken with me, and let myself in. The house was pretty tidy, and ran upstairs quickly taking off my shoes, and dumping my bag, before running back down into the living room where my parents were sat, reading- my dad a newspaper, my mum one of her romance novels or something.

They looked up when I walked in, smiling. I smiled back and perched on our blue sofa in the corner of the room by the lamp shade.

I sat there looking around not really sure what I wanted to do next, when mum put down her book and looked at me, her glasses down balanced elegantly on the top of her head.

I glanced at her expectantly, as her blue eyes glistened as she staring at me.

"Austin came round this morning."

She said carefully, taking in every aspect of my face, trying to work out how I was reacting, and even though inside I was cursing him with every word I knew, on the outside though I just smiled politely.

"Oh did he? That was kind."

My mum nodded pleased with my answer. My dad was completely uninterested in our conversation, obviously still annoyed with Austin from last night- not that I could blame him, I was too!

"Yeah, actually he said he wanted to see Dez, and he seemed really apologetic, so I gave him directions."

What!

Suddenly every attempt to keep my undying anger for the blonde under control was undone, as I glared down my mother, swearing not very quietly. Both parents glared at me with two sets of cold, blue icy eyes that were very unimpressed.

But right now all I could think about was Austin is Dez's hospital room, and safe to say I was raging. How dare he offend my family and then do something so outrageous?

Although, what did I expect? He is incredibly obnoxious! I ran upstairs immediately grabbing some more money, and shoving my shoes on, and running back down again.

"I'm going out, I'll be back soon, love you!"

I shouted back into the house, slamming the front door before I got at a reply, and making a run for it, not leaving my parents the chance to protest.

The bus took forever to arrive, so I was sat in the bus stop for ages. A cute guy came and sat next to me, wearing a nike hoodie, and jeans, looking stylish. He glanced up at me smiling, before taking out his headphones.

Usually I wouldn't care if a cute guy smiled at me, because of my never ending crush on the one and only Austin Moon, but now that had ended maybe it would do me good to get back out there. Obviously I was slightly rusty in my flirting skills because he couldn't get away fast enough.

Urgh!

I jumped on the bus and sat at the back, in an even worse mood than I was before. The minute the bus got to the hospital, I ran off, through the trees that were in the hospital grounds, passing a few nurses wheeling patients around outside, and went straight into the hospital.

The receptionist looked up slightly angry, slightly bemused, but I didn't have time to fill in a receptionist. Running through many doors, causing a few heads to turn with confused expressions, but I didn't care less. I slowed right now when I heard Dez's voice loud and clear.

He sounded more alive and awake than I had heard in a long time. I crept right up to the door, not letting them see me.

"You know every time Ally comes and visits me, she tells me about you." I cannot believe he just said that- how embarrassing! My jaw dropped and can imagine that was a similar reaction to Austin's as he didn't reply. Dez's voice broke me out of my thinking

"What's up with you guys?"

Well, I wonder how Austin will answer this one. I stood there anxiously waiting for his answer which apparently wasn't coming soon, as it was silent for like 2 minutes straight. Finally Austin's voice appeared, blocked with some sort of emotion but it wasn't clear.

"I'm not sure how to answer that. It's complicated." Well, what a wonderful answer! Seriously, after everything he had done, and he came up with that lame reply. My fists were starting to clench, and I could feel unwanted tears starting to appear in my eyes.

"I have time." Dez replied, and suddenly I was dreading what was going to come out of Austin's mouth, so winced preparing myself.

"I know, I know, and I'm sorry about that." He was trying to change the subject. Why couldn't he just answer the question? Apparently Dez had picked up on the same as me.

"Don't change the subject Austin. Go on you can tell me. I like stories." I tensed up as Austin replied, quicker this time.

"Basically I lied to her about something really stupid and she didn't take well, as expected, but I never planned on her finding out. She did and she refused to talk to me afterwards- we aren't on good grounds at I don't like it."

Really?

He caused that much pain and that was the stupid lame excuse he came up with?! I could have literally slapped him across the face right at that moment, but storming in now would have just made it worse. Tears were now flowing down my face, but I hadn't heard the worst of it.

"Basically I didn't like her, I didn't want to talk to her or anything. I don't know what it was but I found her incredibly annoying as a kid. She didn't shut up and I just didn't like her."

My breath sucked in. He had hated me from the minute I moved in. I felt like such an idiot, in was unbelievable. My cheeks were very wet, and tears were now landed onto the floor, as they fell off my face. Most of my anger had left, and been replaced with hurt. Hurt that was rooted in my stomach, because somehow I always cared what he thought even if I did think I hated him.

Austin's voice cracked as he continued to explain.

"I actually like her, now, and I don't know why. I had a change of mind. Her little habits that used to annoy me yet now they seem awfully cute. Her looks that were once childish now look beautiful, and its killing me that she is ignoring me, but I don't know how to make her change her mind, but now she just doesn't want anything to do with me."

What the hell was that? All anger has just come back to me and I didn't know what to do. I slowly walked into the entrance of the door, and watched them with fury. All words they were saying now all blurred into a mumble of sound and I couldn't decipher words from it because my brain wasn't functioning properly.

All I could hear was Austin's voice saying those words. Those were words I had wanted to hear my whole life, but hearing them when they are a lie hurts more than anybody would ever know.

It took a while for them to notice that I was there, Dez noticing first, but he didn't say anything- instead he stared and then looked down. Barely 5 seconds later Austin looked up, his jaw automatically dropping, his eyes filling with panic.

He stood up, shaking his hands trying to convince me that whatever was making me cry wasn't true, but of course failed miserably. Instead it made me cry more; now I was sobbing quite loudly and I was shouting at him.

"How dare you? How dare you?" My shouting had turned into a whisper really quickly, and my voice was now hoarse. Austin gave up trying to calm me down and just let me rant at him, his face flinching each time I shouted an insult at him, and his eyes now had no panic but pain was clearly apparent.

I had finished talking, but tears were still flowing and my body was shaking violently. Austin edged slowly towards me, and used his thumb to gently wipe away tears, and for a moment I feel into it.

It felt so right, and his thumb was gentle and I could have stayed like it all day. It was comforting and I liked every aspect of it. Suddenly, though, remembered I was supposed to be angry at him.

Taking a deep breath I shoved his hand away from my face, hissing slightly. I didn't know what to do or how to react to anything, so I did what I seemed to be doing a lot at the moment- running away.

(Austin's POV)

I watched her leave, my own tears now falling down my face. I slumped back into the chair, all energy drained from body, and I looked at Dez desperately, wishing this whole weekend could have just been a dream, and I could go back to when Ally talked to me and liked me.

Life was simple then, and I had failed to see how simple, because I was forever wishing it could be different and now it was I just wanted it to go back. He just looked back at me just as hopelessly, and right now I couldn't cope with that.

I muttered a goodbye and walked out the room. Just up the corridor was a vending machine, and slid down the side of it, sinking into the floor, a wreck. My body was shaking, just as Ally's had been previously, tears leaking out my eyes, my head in my arms.

People left me to myself, which I was very gratefully for, as I sat balling my eyes out, completely empty. Ally had just rejected me.

Oh course this was a selfish feeling considering she was also a bit of a wreck herself, but all I could think about was I just mucked up the final chance that I had with her, and if I ever wanted her I would have to pass the line, which I never wanted to pass.

The line of desperation. Yet now I didn't really care, I was desperate for her, and I would have admitted it to anybody who asked, not even thinking about denying it. I had to find a way in which I could have her.

I had to be less selfish in how I did it, and I had to catch her attention without making her ignore me for ever more, even though that would probably happen anyway.

I sat there thinking, the tears stopping as I forced my brain to work, and it chugged through all the previous memories that I had gained of Ally over the last 8 years, and suddenly the perfect idea hit me. I knew how I could win back Ally Dawson, and I cannot deny one bit that I was nervous as hell!

**Okay there you go. Only a few more chapters left, and then an epilogue, but I'm not going to do a sequel to this story. I'm try out some of my other ideas, because I'm not really liking my other story at the moment- struggling to find good ideas for it, so I'll try out some other stuff! Look out for it, it'll be coming soon!**

**Love ya guys and appreciate you all reading! Please review/follow/favourite! See ya guys soon! xxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okays, so heres the last chapter! It's not as good as I would hope, but hopefully it will be alright! Please review it ! xx**

(Austin's POV)

This very useful piece of information that I knew would help me I gained when Ally and I were probably about 9 when she had invited herself around again.

I can't believe I actually remembered this, because my old memories of her were her drowning on about goodness knows what, and I don't even remember listening. But I guess the ears still listen even if you're not really listening.

This had to work because safe to say I'm not that creative, and I'm struggling to think of better ideas, and if she doesn't like this…well I might just die alone- a bit dramatic, I know, but hey I'm confident it will work…hopefully!

I looked around, still sat of the overly cleaned floor of the hospital, the vending machine behind me. Getting up, my knees clicked, from being static for so long, and I walked casually through the corridors, passing the nurses who I was now beaming at- I guess they were used to it, because they didn't seem to be at all fazed, whatsoever. I sauntered past the receptionist, flashing her a charming smile and a small wave.

Her eyebrows raised, obviously amused by my little show, and gave me a smile back. I pushed open both double doors in the dramatic fashion, feeling like I was in a movie, acting very overconfident.

The bus pulled up just as I arrived, and I got in, paid, and sat at the back my arms stretched out over the seats either side of me, my legs stretched out in front. We passed the buildings I had only passed this morning, and it amazed how different it was.

Earlier, I was nervous, and didn't really express myself in an open way, but instead kept myself to myself and just stared out of the window. We reached my home in no time, and the sun was still shining, like it had been this morning.

The car was parked in the house, meaning my mum was back from her morning shopping she did at the supermarket, but I knew dad would be leaving soon to his football match- usually I would go with him, but today I had something more important.

I went past the kitchen, where my mum was packing away from her shopping trip. Food was piled up on the counter tops still in my bags, my mum humming slightly as she was leaning up to reach the cupboard. I went straight to my room, which was covered in music bands, clothes scattered all over the floor, some dirty, some clean.

My keyboard was positioned next to my electric guitar with was coloured bright with a black strap, my acoustic a rich orange colour with a black strap. I grabbed my acoustic guitar and sat on my bed preparing myself for a hard couple of hours.

After much scribbling in my notebook, 5 hours later, coke cans spread across the floor, with several crisp packets scattered everywhere- I had pencil sharpening's in a pile next to me- pages after pages of half-finished songs, and after miss-matching lyrics I finally come up with a song I was proud of.

Feeling satisfied and happy, I leaped off my bed and ran downstairs, notebook in one hand, and my guitar in the other. I said a quick goodbye to my mum, and ran across to the Dawson's house. I knocked on the door ready to serenade Ally.

Ally, surprisingly, answered the door, tears stained her face, and all perkiness had gone. She looked at me in exasperation but didn't have the energy to slam the door in my face, so she just stood there, emotionless. I smiled gently at her, before strumming my guitar softly, starting the song I had written.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
Her hair, her__hair falls__perfectly without her tryin'  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday_

_Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me do I look okay?  
I say_

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

She had started to cry mid-way through the song, and I had refrained myself from wiping her tears until I finished the song, but now nothing was holding me back. I took off my guitar and lent it against the wall, and then pulled her towards me.

I let my thumb stroke her cheek smoothly, get rid of the tears one by one before I wrapped my strong arms around her torso, and her arms draped around my neck delicately. We fitted like a puzzle, and I knew this was right- so incredibly right. I whispered comforting words in her ear, and rubbed her back, drawing circles with my thumbs on the bit of exposed tanned skin that was between her navy hoodie and light blue, bleached jeans.

She was the perfect height, having to go slightly on her toes to reach my neck, her fingers tugging on the blonde hair in the nape of my neck, making me smile happily. We pulled apart slowly, as a gazed down at her, feeling tears welling up in my eyes.

She lifted her hand and placed in lightly on my cheek, her thumb caressing my cheek just as I had done to her a moment ago. She looked up into my eyes with her big, brown ones that you could melt in although I had never noticed before the last month.

Sure, I was completely different now, and I liked it- I guess it was the apples that caused this all, and the thought made me chuckle slightly. She glanced at me confused, and I just shook my head before leaning down. My lips met hers, and every cliché people had ever told him, came true.

Her lips were soft and plump and so god damn gorgeous. She was so god damn gorgeous, and now I had her.

"You will be my girlfriend, right?" I mumbled against her lips, praying she would say yes. She just laughed a beautiful, melodic laugh that sounded like warm honey, and I couldn't be happier.

Epilogue (4 months later)

I was standing on stage looking out to the hundreds of people who had gathered for the cancer research concert, outdoors in Hyde Park Square. It was a beautiful, May day, and the sun was shining.

My girlfriend and I had travelled up to London for this special event. Dez, Ally's family relative had passed away a couple of months ago and she thought the best way to deal with it was to raise money for the charity so that's what we were doing.

I looked at her, in her pink beautiful dress and her hair was curled perfectly.

She looked at me and smiled, before striking the first not of Paramore's Still into me. It was a perfect song to describe us, and I loved it.

As I looked at her performing her heart out I realised that even over the last 8 years it had been a bit up and down, and it was really hard, yet I knew it would all work out- things like Dez's death has been hard, but we'll trying to get over it, and we are coping okay- my life is so much better now and safe to say I'm really enjoying it, of course having a gorgeous helps.

I know now I can be thankful for a change of mind.

**Okay, so that's it! Im quite sad- this was a really awesome story to write and ive enjoyed it! Sorry this ending wasn't brilliant- im sick at the moment but I wanted to update for you guys so I hope it kind of satisfied your expectations, and please let me know at what kind of stories you guys like and what you would like me to try next, and hopefully I will satisfy you it that! I will try and start the new story at the weekend if you guys let me know, so please do! Xxx Thanks for all your support, see ya soon!**


End file.
